Stalfos
Stalfos are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They have appeared in every game except The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. One of the most frequently appearing enemies in the series, Stalfos are skeletal warriors who attack with swords, shields, and occasionally, their own bones. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Stalfos appear in Level 1 and Level 7 of the First Quest. In the Second Quest, they attack with Sword Beams and appear in Level 1, Level 3, and Level 8. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Stalfos are found in various palaces, equipped with a single sword and one shield. Owing to the fact that they hold their weaponry at torso-height, their lower body is rendered defenseless. Their are two varieties of Stalfos, red and blue, with the blue being stronger. Red Stalfos simply attack with their sword, but Blue Stalfos can jump and perform a Downthrust. Stalfos Knights wear a helmet and breastplate, making them more durable, but otherwise they are identical to regular Stalfos. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Stalfos do not attack with weapons; instead, they throw bones at Link to damage him, and jump to avoid his attacks. They can be found in variations of white, blue or red, similar to The Adventure of Link. Certain Stalfos also have the ability to detach their skulls from their body, in order to send them towards Link to damage him. They can easily be defeated with the Bow & Arrow. Though they can be attacked with the sword if backed against a wall. A larger form of Stalfos known as Stalfos Knights appears in the Ice Palace; unlike regular Stalfos, this enemy attacks with a weapon, and requires a bomb blast to be destroyed. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Stalfos have no weaponry other than the ability to jump in order to cause damage. Shrouded Stalfos also appear, whose attack patterns are very similar to the Moblin in the game. A large Stalfos, Master Stalfos, appears as the mini-boss in Catfish's Maw. He guards the Hookshot, and must be battled four times. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Stalfos appear as enemies in the Forest Temple as well as other extant locations. It is possible to encounter a total of 16 Stalfos in the game. Stalfos are frequently battled in pairs. Sometimes in the two-on-one battles, Link must defeat both Stalfos within a certain amount of time of each other. If Link defeats one but fails to defeat the second within the time limit, the first Stalfos will be revived and must be defeated again. Not all dual Stalfos battles are like this, however. Stalfos have two attack patterns. The first has a Stalfos letting its guard down, only to raise its sword and damage Link for 1 heart. These attacks can be avoided either by hitting a Stalfos while it strikes or by blocking its attack with a shield. The other attack pattern consists of jumping and if it connects with Link, he is dealt 2 hearts worth of damage. During this, Link can damage a Stalfos' vulnerable backside. In a certain room of the Shadow Temple, it is possible to knock a Stalfos off of the ledge, immediately ending the battle. Additionally, the nature of Stalfos is explained in this game. Fado, a Kokiri girl whom Link meets in the Lost Woods as an adult, tells Link that everyone not of the Kokiri become Stalfos if they lose their ways in the maze-like woods, suggesting that the Stalfos that Link battles are wayward travelers. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons Regular Stalfos appear throughout both games, similar in appearance and attack method to Stalfos from Link's Awakening, only with a number of new color schemes and variations. They can be damaged or killed by the Rod of Seasons, making them some of the only enemies that it inflicts damage on. In Oracle of Ages, the Blue Stalfos serves as the miniboss of the Ancient Tomb, the eighth and final dungeon. It shoots balls of energy at Link that can be reflected back at it with a sword. When hit, it turns into a baby and becomes vulnerable to damage. If Link unsuccessfully deflects the Stalfos' attack, he becomes a helpless infant himself. There is also a character who appears in both game; a Stalfos known as Cap'n, captain of a crew of skeletal sailors who also appear to be Stalfos. In Oracle of Seasons, Cap'n appears once more. It is later revealed that the Stalfos Captain was once the King of Labrynna and husband to Queen Ambi, and that he was somehow transformed into a Stalfos while lost at sea. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Stalfos attack by jumping around and and dodging Link's attacks. In order for Link to defeat them, they must be cornered or stunned with the Boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Stalfos rarely appear in dungeons on the Great Sea; however, they make quite a number of appearances during Link's quest to reassemble the Triforce of Courage. They are larger than previous incarnations, and as such, much slower. They hobble around on short stubby legs while swinging around large spiked clubs. They wield the maces inexpertly and spin violently across the room while using them, often losing their balance. When Link repeatedly slashes one or plants a Bomb near a Stalfos, their bodies shatter into several segments and their heads leap around the room. In order to keep them from reassembling, Link must destroy their heads. It is also possible to cut them in half, in which case their torso and lower body walk around separately; the upper body will flee, running on its arms, while the lower body will chase Link and try to kick him. Taking a Stalfos' mace while in its shattered state and waiting until it reassembles causes the Stalfos to pull off its left arm and use it as a weapon until it reclaims its weapon. The easiest and most expedient method to dispose of these skeletal fiends is to throw a bomb in front of them, then lure them over it. When it explodes, Link should quickly L-Target the head and stun it using the boomerang. He then should run over to the head and smash it with the Skull Hammer. Link is unlikely to take any damage using this method, and he will defeat the Stalfos much more quickly than if he only uses his sword. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Stalfos are usually found in the Dark World or in dungeons. There are standard-sized Stalfos as well as slightly larger ones. Furthermore, there are four big Stalfos who were once Knights of Hyrule. Stalfos can be dispatched with the Four Sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap There are two types of Stalfos in The Minish Cap; blue Stalfos and red Stalfos. The blue ones dash towards Link to collide with him and also will try and jump over Link and smash him, while the red ones throw bones at him. Sometimes a Stalfos disguises itself as one of the breakable skulls in a dungeon, during which Link can actually absorb the Stalfos in his Gust Jar to destroy it. If Link uses the Gust Jar on Stalfos that are walking around while in their full state, it removes the head, causing the body to wander around slowly. A decapitated Stalfos will not notice or attack Link, but will hurt him if he touches it. It may also walk blindly into a bottomless pit, something that ordinary Stalfos do not do. Their heads can also be removed with the Cane of Pacci. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Stalfos in this game appear in two different varieties. Some carry swords and metal shields while others wield small knives and breakable wooden shields. Both types can only be killed by dropping Bombs on their broken corpses, or, alternatively, by using Bomb Arrows or the Ball and Chain. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Stalfos appear on the Isle of the Dead and the Isle of Ruins, as well as Mutoh's Temple. There are two kinds of Stalfos in the game; blue ones that throw bones and red ones that wear pirate hats and use swords. The red variety are one of two enemies in the games that employ a unique slashing motion with their swords, the other being Jolene. Without the Hammer, they are one of the toughest enemies in the game. Similar to The Wind Waker, their weak points are their heads. They can easily be defeated with the aforementioned Hammer, Bombs, or Bombchus. They are usually hidden amongst the other dead skeletons that lie on the ground, but when they are approached, they rise and fight. Bombs can be thrown at them from a distance before they get up. Their heads can be pulled off their bodies using the Grappling Hook or the Boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Stalfos toss bones at Link from a safe distance. While their attack pattern is essentially identical to what it was in Phantom Hourglass, they seem more aggressive, jumping away from Link's attacks and throwing bones much more often. The sword-wielding variant also made a return appearance, renamed "Stalfos Warriors". Without the Grappling Hook to pull their heads off or the Hammer to smash them, both types are considerably tougher to dispatch than they were in Phantom Hourglass; ranged weapons, such as the Whip, Bow, and bombs work best. They occasionally drop Stalfos Skulls. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Stalfos were shown in the trailer. Interestingly, they were only shown dual wielding swords. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' animated series Stalfos are one of the most common enemies in the service of Ganon. They wield their traditional swords and shields and use bombs in battle. Interestingly, characters refer to a singular Stalfos as "Stalfo", using only "Stalfos" when they appear in numbers. Gallery File:Stalfos (Link's Awakening).png|Artwork of Link battling Stalfos from Link's Awakening File:Link and Sheik Battle Ganondorf's Hordes.png|Artwork of Link and Sheik battling Stalfos, Lizalfos and Moblins from Ocarina of Time File:Link vs. Stalfos (Twilight Princess).png|Artwork of Link battling Stalfos from Twilight Princess See also * Base Creature of Magic * Blue Stalfos * Cap'n * Captain Stalfos * Hero's Shade * Igos du Ikana * Igos' Servants * Master Stalfos * Shrouded Stalfos * Skull Kid * Stalchild * Stalhound * Stalkin * Stallord * Staltroop Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies